


Survival of the species

by liliaeth



Series: To breed Man [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Aliens Make Them Do It, Bestiality, F/M, M/M, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes sacrifices have to be made in the name of progress. So when earth had to be destroyed for the sake of creating a new intergalactic highway, preservationists like Misha, did everything in their power to keep at least some part of the native animal population alive. Of course, when you haven't got the first bit of a clue about a new species mistakes tend to be made...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival of the species

Misha slid his way through the halls of the science center, doors opened and closed on his path as his vocal flabs whistled a three harmonies tune on the way to his laboratory. He’d been working at the center for over three thousand cycles around Paraxi’s main star and was generally considered one of the projects major assets. He’d been working as a preservationist since he left the younglings training center and nothing pleased him more than the idea of knowing that his work would ensure an endangered species’ continued existence. Normally that is. 

Their current project was one that made him mad when he thought about it too much. It was an unfortunate fact of life that in order to build decent warp paths for the trades routes, occasionally planets that were in the way had to be removed, even if they were inhabited. Most of the time the traders would get there eons in advance, investigating the planet in question, looking it over for minerals, metals, anything useful that could be mined out of its core so that the planet wouldn’t be entirely wasted. If there was an indigenous population, the salvage team was supposed to call the preservation society. If the planet was advanced, the inhabitants were given a new planet of their own, paid for by the salvage of their old world, allowing the population to move on with their life a lot richer than they’d been before.

But if the world in question was still pre-warp, then the traders had a duty to pay for the relocation of a minimum quantity of members of all the species on the planet and then relocate those to a reservation on a new world where the species in question could thrive; especially when a species was considered at least somewhat sentient. 

They would observe the planet, check for mating habits, behavior and anything that could affect the proper breeding of a species afterwards. By the time the planet was stripped and annihilated there’d already be a thriving colony of most of the primary species in their new habitat. Allowing them to continue their evolution into full sentience as far as their breed would allow it. Unfortunately the greedy morons handling this project hadn’t done any of that. On the contrary, they hadn’t even reported that the planet held life until it was almost too late to save any of them. Too eager to keep all the money for themselves to care that they’d wiped out thousands, if not more, species out of existence.   
In fact, by the time the Preservation society found out that the planet was inhabited, the stripping of the planet had already begun. They’d barely had time to grab some specimens of the major species before the planet was destroyed, with little or no knowledge of the beings they’d managed to save.

Worse than that, the mining company that had gotten the rights over the salvage of the planet had then taken control over the species saved. Separating them by their physical differences and what they thought had to be their primary species. But considering they hadn’t done even the slightest hint of research in the species, it turned out that when the profits were shared in between the planets involved in the salvage, that the incompetent hacks involved had somehow managed to divide the survivors in such a way that the males of one species had been placed for breeding with the males of another species, rather than the females of their own kind, sending the species actual females off to Devore, while the Paraxians had gotten its males. 

Misha had almost eaten the messenger when he was told this. Everyone knew that trying to argue with Devoreans about well anything was harder than getting a rock to lactate. When he showed them the proof and tried to get them to make a switch, turning over half of the females in exchange for half of the males, the Devoreans actually called him a liar and claimed he just wanted to lay claim to the species as a whole. And then to make matters worse, when they finally had to admit he’d been right all along, you know, after damaging over half of the hu-mans in their possession, they’d had the guts to demand that the Paraxi handed over the males, just so they could continue the species.  
It was an annoyance he didn’t want to deal with, especially knowing that the harvesters already had plans to sell most of the species, hu-mans as they were called, on the pet market of most advanced planets. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but at least it would offer them a chance at survival. What else could they do? No one had a clue how to copy their original habitat, they had had to do biopsies just to find out what the hu-mans would eat, or what gases they required to breath.

In the end it seemed that though hu-mans were highly adaptive and would do well in controlled environments, their bodies were ill suited for habitation in the wild on most uninhabited planets, and many would die before they found a way to feed or warm themselves, even when left in highly organic areas 

It didn’t help that they were so small, and lacked both claws and spines to defend themselves with, making them easy prey for predators. And no matter how much Misha would rather see them free, he wasn’t about to send a prey species to their deaths in a habitat they physically weren’t adjusted to survive in. If he did that, he might as well put them out of their misery himself; in the end it’d be less painful.

So now he had to prove to his employers that he could find a way to breed the species into the next generation, before someone decided to hand all of them over to the Devoreans. As far as the council was concerned, doing so would continue the existence of the species, which filled the letter of the law. Even if the Devoreans were known for the inbreeding and overblown demands they put on their animals. Who the hell would genetically manipulate their pets colours, just so they could be used as accessories? Knowing them they would have probably already started the adaptation of their females, so the poor things now covered all the colors in the spectrum.

Misha entered his lab, increased the lighting and stared out of the giant window down on the sulfur lake of Dradoon. He lifted one tentacle to bring up any alerts and messages he might have received while he was away, before he turned to the back of the lab where the cages holding most of his current specimens were set up. 

There were two species there; originally the center had kept the two together thinking they were the same race. But even after that had turned out to be wrong, they’d quickly realized that there seemed to be some kind of symbiotic connection between the two; the furry ones most likely offering their claws and fangs in protection of their hu-man companion. Misha still hadn’t discovered what the furry ones got out of it though. Maybe it was just a matter of having far more flexible paws that could be useful to remove fleas. Misha wouldn’t know. 

He moved to one of the cages and knelt over one of the furry ones. Its fur was a dark brown, and it growled when it noticed him coming closer. Then as he opened the cage, the poor thing tried to shrink back, made loud noises and defecated in its fear. Misha felt so sorry for it, letting one of his tentacles pat its head, desperately trying to calm it down. One of the hu-mans started shouting at him, rattling its cage in a way that almost made him understand the earlier confusion. Most species were only that protective over their own mates or infants. Maybe that was part of their symbiosis, that the hu-mans were as protective of the furry ones, as the furry ones were of them. It was a rare kind of symbiosis, where both species could live separately, but chose not to do so. So yes, he got it, the species were close, so why not imagine that they were the same?

It’s not like there weren’t plenty of other species where males and females looked completely different from one another, with the males being more physically able to fight amongst one another for better access to their females, ergo the claws and fangs, while the females were larger to give them more ability to defend their young. It turns out that in this case though, it didn’t work that way.

When the scientists had tried to force breeding between the furry ones and the hairless ones, all it led to was a lot of suffering both for the hu-mans, many of whom tried to kill themselves afterwards and pain for the rejected furry ones who often lost their hu-man’s trust.

Misha had been there for some of the breeding sessions. When the two specimens didn’t mate automatically, the scientists used neural transmitters to control the two into mating. They would force one hu-man to take a standard mating position, while making the furry one mount them. The hu-mans would cry and make loud noises until they were forcibly silenced, even the neural transmitters couldn’t keep them from whimpering and shaking madly even after their partner was removed.

Misha put the furry creature down on one of the examination tables before gently paralyzing it with a neural transmitter so it wouldn’t try to run. Then he moved to the cage holding the hu-man that seemed the most upset at Misha grabbing the furry one in the first place. The hu-mans seemed small for a species that according to one of the only reports on their planet had been one of the dominant species on their world. Barely a third in size to that of an average Paraxi and not even that in their width, they seemed small and fragile in comparison to most species he dealt with. Misha gently picked the creature up with two of his tentacles while grabbing a tool or two behind him with the others.   
The hu-man responded with a mixture of fear and aggression and Misha desperately tried to pet its soft skin to get it to understand that he didn’t mean any harm. Blood rushed around the places that his tentacle touched and he tried to soften his grip even more, moving one tentacle over its genitals to sooth the animal down; it had the opposite effect. When Misha was finally able to put it down on the table, alongside the furry one, it instantly ran up to its companion, its spread out paws on the furry ones back. Misha left them alone for a moment while he grabbed some specs to take a better look at both. 

The hard part really would be to find a way to mate the hu-mans with one another, and to ensure good breeding habits. He started the scanner and got a good look at both subjects on the table. Seeing them side by side, the differences in species became far more obvious, even if they did share many similar organ structures. Both were mammals, shared an equal amount of limbs, senses and organs, though they were built slightly different for each. 

He allowed one of his tentacles to wander up the dogs waste disposal cavity, even as the hu-man tried to stop him. He grabbed the hu-man with another tentacle and held it up by one of its feet as he performed his exploration on the hu-man, probing the canal for nerves and passages. The hu-man’s mouth fell open when he hit a particle cluster of nerves behind the wall of cells. Misha tried it a second time, it had an odd effect on the hu-man, relaxing it as well as increasing the level of hormones inside its body. He let go of the furry one and curled his second tentacle around the hu-man’s slowly hardening genitals, trying to pick up the fluids leaking from its cavity. It was always good to know how to make your pets happy; he made sure to make a mention of it in his notes.

When seeds spurt out of the creature’s genitals, Misha made sure to absorb it all in a container for genetic analysis. He put the hu-man back down on the table, tickling its lower extremities as he did so, the creature tried to kick at him. It didn’t hurt; the hu-man didn’t even have the strength of a podling fresh out of its cocoon.

After that, Misha moved back to the cages and tried to look at the choice he had in front of him. He pulled up a file on the females of the species that the team had put together before the Devoreans grabbed hold of them and a few things instantly became clear. For one thing, female hu-mans were overall smaller than their male counterparts. Misha considered it for a moment and guessed it was a survival mechanism to get the larger males to stay longer with their mate so they’d protect the offspring. To get them to think the offspring needed their protection. It was the only thing that made any kind of biological sense. So what he needed was one large male, and one smaller one, to fool the larger one into thinking he was breeding a female. There were several smaller humans available, but some of them looked a bit too small; younglings of the species probably.   
He grabbed one of the ones that though not fully grown, at least didn’t look like he should still be cocooned up. The animal’s skin was slightly lighter than that of the other male, and covered in spots that looked oddly adorable. Misha decided to call him Jen-sen, an old term meaning the ‘spotted one’. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to name the test animals, but really no one ever stuck to that rule. And well if he was naming one of them, he figured the other one deserved a name as well, Ja-red, like the pet in those holos about a pet that saved podlings from lavapits. It sort of fit him.

The first thing that happened when he put the smaller hu-man on the table, was that the poor thing’s eyes started leaking, even as it scooted as far away from the furry thing as it could get before it reached the end of the table. Misha quickly set up a small force field that would allow him to reach his subjects while the hu-mans would be unable to fall off the table. It was a long way down and he didn’t want the animal to get hurt. The smaller one seemed horribly upset and Misha felt sorry for its misery. Ja-red kept eyeing him, before slowly heading towards Jen-sen, placing himself in between the younger hu-man and Misha, obviously feeling protective towards the youngling. It made Misha’s circulatory system beat in tune to see that Ja-red was already displaying proper mating behavior. This could actually work out well. Ja-red headed up to the smaller one and seemed to be making some kind of noises that were too high in frequency for Misha to fully capture with his own eartubes, but they seemed to calm Jen-sen down somewhat, so they had to be working.

He let them share space next to one another before carefully scanning Jen-sen to see what changes he should make to the young hu-man to make him capable of carrying young. Misha quickly realized that the hardest part wouldn’t be implanting a uterus inside the creature’s body. That would be easy enough. The youngling was still growing and hadn’t fully gone through the hormonal changes that his species needed to reach full adulthood. Misha made a few markings about the differences between the two, especially about the youngling’s genitals that hadn’t yet fully dropped, or the lack of body hair development in the younger one. 

Misha actually liked the cleanness of the hu-mans hairless skin, wondering if it would do harm to remove the soft hint of fur on the older one’s skin as well. He didn’t mind the bit of fur on top of the hu-mans heads, but it was far more hygienic to keep them clean of body hair otherwise. Ja-red was by now patting the younger one’s back, holding Jen-sen close to his chest, letting the youngling cover him in the liquid coming from the eyes.

Misha turned his eyestalks on the scan of the creature’s internal organs instead of their behavior. The thing causing the most problem would be to create a birthing channel, and to transform the younglings seeding components into eggs that could be fertilized. Another part would be to ensure that the males body, which weren’t originally intended for impregnation would actually catch. And then, as if all of that wasn’t enough work to start with, he had to code all of that in the hu-man’s DNA so it would genetically pass its new structure on to its offspring. It would be useless after all if they had to do the same thing over again for every new generation.

Misha took another look at the furry creature still paralyzed on the other side of the table and realized a way to ensure that enough seeds would enter the smaller one, and stay inside long enough to lead to impregnation. 

He quickly pressed a few buttons, releasing a sound towards the two hu-mans and putting them both to sleep. While they were under he quickly investigated their physical well being, realizing the smaller one had already been used for breeding with the furry ones. It probably explained his fear of the other animal. Misha petted the fur on its head and carefully opened the boy’s legs to look at the hole currently used for waste expulsion. Even the fools that dealt with the humans before should have known better than to use a hole like that for attempted impregnation; especially when the organs behind it were used for absorbing food, not for breeding.

Misha repaired the damage done to the exit, before he imported the requirements into the DNA scrambler and moved it over the youngling. For a moment he considered adding the lactating glands that female hu-mans seemed to possess, but in the end he decided against it. It was best not to make too many external changes; it would only serve to terrify the hu-man if it no longer recognized its own body.

It only took a short while for him to adapt the hu-man’s flesh and create a channel between the newly formed uterus and the outside world, with some adaption it would close in between breedings and make the younglings body appear as it normally did, only to open when the hu-man was ready to conceive, all it would take would be for the youngling to get excited and it would give the other male an access point to insert his seeds. So far the only external change that might bother the youngling, was that he had to remove the seed pockets. They included hormonal glands that would prevent the youngling from catching. He hoped the animal wouldn’t be too upset by the change.  
While he was at it, Misha also made sure to add some natural lubrication to the youngling’s waste exit. That way it would be easy for Jared to hit the nerve cluster behind the walls in Jen-sen’s expulsion cavity without causing damage to its mate’s body.

He carefully placed the youngling’s body on the nest in one of the observation cages before returning his attention on the older subject. Jared didn’t offer him nearly as much work as Jensen did. Just the adaptations to his penetrating organ so that he’d tie with his mate until his seeds caught in the younglings eggs.  
Once he was ready he placed Jared in the same nest as Jen-sen, letting them curl up against one another. He wondered if once the experiment was over, whether or not the bureau would allow him to keep both hu-mans. The podlings back home had been asking for pets for a few years now, and giving them their own hu-mans would be a great way to teach them about responsibility.

His body heated up and turned orange as he thought about the breeding attempts the next day. He just hoped that his pets wouldn’t be too upset when his scrambler took control of their neural systems and had them mate. Because no matter how much he wanted to let them adjust, he didn’t think his investors would be happy if it took him too long to get them to breed.

Once Jen-sen was pregnant, he could take them both home, and let them bond; who knows, the heads of the project might even let him keep the second set of offspring.


End file.
